Troublesome
by In Darkness Is Light
Summary: Temari, angry at Shikamaru, decides to leave him a message. ShikaTema oneshot. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: I do _not _own Naruto or its characters.

* * *

Temari was so angry with Shikamaru she was about to explode. He had seemingly been blowing her off, claiming that he had too many missions and other responsibilities he needed to deal with. Ok, she understood about the missions because she too was a shinobi, but come on? The last three dates? Those are some mighty-fine days that Hokage managed to pull out of her hat. It was almost too perfect of a coincidence.

And now it seemed like he would be blowing her off for a fourth time. Anger coursed through her veins and she did the only right thing a girlfriend could do in this situation; call him up and leave a threatening message.

Now normally she didn't lose her cool like this, but this was getting to be too much. They had been together for nearly a year now and though they didn't see each other that often, all the previous times they'd made dates had been kept. He had always arrived on time and was turning out to be one of the best boyfriends she'd ever had! Most guys at his age were more concerned with materialistic and trivial matters, wanting to get more into their girlfriend's pants than anything, but he was more mature, already showing signs that he was very close to becoming a man.

That's why she didn't understand; he hadn't been like this before, why now? Was he having an affair? Was he getting bored of her? What was it? She needed to know and hoped this phone call would do something for her, at least let her get the stress off her chest and explain everything to him in a less than pleasant way because hey, he deserved it. _He_ was the one who was blowing _her_ off. _He_ was the jerk.

"…Pick up your damn phone; I know you're there, you selfish, egotistical wretch! Don't be a coward, pick up! Face your girlfriend like a man! You say you have responsibilities that are of infinite importance but your own girlfriend doesn't matter to you?! Huh buddy? This relationship doesn't matter to you? Gah, you're an idiot! A moron by all standards! I don't give a damn what those IQ tests read! They're so very wrong!

Not only are you a complete idiot but also you're so annoying! You only say one word _all the time_! You can't be considered smart because your vocabulary is so desperately lacking, lazy asshole! Troublesome? Who even says that anymore? Can't you do this one thing?! I don't see you _that _often and you don't even remember my fucking _birthday_?! You can't even come to see me this _one_ time?!

What kind of a boyfriend _are_ you? A crappy one, soon to be a non-existent one! You hear me? I'll leave your sorry ass if you pull something like this again! If this relationship is too troublesome for you; if I'm too troublesome for you, then I think we both know a rather simple solution to free you from this _troublesome_ relationship! Think you can get away with anything just because I supposedly love you?! Wrong-o! If I didn't live so far away, I'd come over and kick your ass now! So don't forget; you're a lazy, insensitive, moronic, bastardly coward and-"

She noticed someone coming up the stairs to the front door of her house and was shocked when she realized that it was he. What was that in his hand? Was that a bouquet? _Oh my god_. And a jewellery box? _Shit_.

"…and…you're at my door…with flowers…and what appears to be a jewellery box. Hehe, never mind sweetie; I love you!" She laughed nervously in the receiver before hanging up and going to meet her boyfriend at the door. Boy, was he going to have an interesting phone message when he came home.

As Shikamaru arrived at his house back in Konoha, exhausted from his long trip back, he noticed a message had been left on his answering machine. Thinking that it may be from his teammates or parents, he decided to play it. The minute the machine turned on, he was met with the angry shrieks of the girlfriend that he'd just visited. Curious as to why she'd be angry with him since he'd just seen her a few days ago and she'd been fine, he listened to the whole message and heaved a sigh at her ending. "Women are so troublesome," he concluded, changing into his nightclothes and falling asleep.

* * *

**AN:** Alright guys, this is your chance to give me some feedback! Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Don't just think it; let me know how you feel about this fic! 


End file.
